Potion's Detention
by Spongecatdog
Summary: So Harry has dentention with Snape and has to organize potion bottles. Nothing too bad, right? PWP Yaoi.


Harry glared at the clock on the wall. He almost flinched everytime its hands twitched. Ron had suggested stopping time in order to evade his fate, but Hermione had quickly put an end to _that _idea. Harry ran a hand through his messy, black hair. Deciding that he couldn't push away the future anymore, Harry stood up and grabbed his things. Both of his friends shot him a worried look. He waved them off as he left the room. "No use in putting it off any longer right? Besides, any longer and he'll give me double the time for being late." And with that, the Boy Who Live departed.

A cold shill made its way Harry's spine, but he doubted that it was just because of the cold dampness that clung to the dungeons like death.

"That's great Harry!", he muttered aloud to himself, "Think about death before going to detention with Snape! That's an excellent idea!" Emerald eyes rolled at his words.

"It would do you well to stop talking to yourself and enter my classroom, Mr. Potter." Harry jumped slightly due to the slimy drawl coming from behind him. He whirled around to look at the person who doomed him to be out here this late himself.

"Come now Mr. Potter, I don't suppose you want _another_ week of detention, now do you?" Snape slithered by towards the classroom; his dark cloak flew behind him almost as though the shadows surrounding them had decided to chase the Potions teacher. Harry ran after him quickly, knowing all too well that Snape would live up to his promise and more.

"You will begin with organizing the potions cabinet." Snape drawled while walking to his desk and grade the papaers laying there. _Probably to read and throw on the lowest grade possible._' Harry thought sourily to himself. Sighing once again, Harry grabbed a chair and began moving around the potions on the top section of the tall cabinet. He was about to grab a potion that was half way off the side. Wow! That's dangerous! Man, would it suck if Snape said something suddenly and scared Harry thus making him ju-

"Oh, and Mr. Potter. Do be careful with the potions up there. I do not care for the idea of looking up how to make them again."

Harry Potter jumped. Well, jolted is a more accurate term, but either way his body made an upward jerk towards the tilting bottle, making it fall and splash its contents all over the boy. A loud bang was heard as the glass hit the ground and broke. '_Oh. What is that warm, trickling feeling...?_' The boy thought absentmindedly. '_That's right. The potion spilled all over me. Fuck.'_

A warm tingly feeling resounded throughtout Harry's body. He felt his eyelid's droop. '_What __**was**__ that...? Why is it so hot in here suddenly...? I...'_ His thoughts were slowly becoming more and more muddled with every second that passed. Snape seemed to notice the change immediantly. Or he just heard the loud clang the bottle made when it fell.

"Mr. Potter, really? I just told you not even a few moments ago to be careful with the potions up there. Go grab a broom and clean up the glass."

Loud clang caught his attention it is then.

"But Professor...My body is so bloody hot...I...can't move..." Harry's words were becoming jumbled and incoherent as he continued on. "So...bloody...hot..."

"Mr. Potter please. We both know that you are in perfect control of your limbs, now go retrieve a broom and clean up the mess you made."

Harry slowly turned around to look at Snape. His feet has suddenly grew minds and decided to walk towards Snape's desk and were simply taking Harry along for the ride.

"Professor...Help...I think...I...have a big...problem..." Snape looked up from the papers to look at Harry straight on, obviously annoyed by the boy's foolishness. What probl- Oh. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, son of James Potter, defeator of Lord Voldemort, was hard. Well. That _was_ a problem.

"Professor...Help...me...So...hot..." Harry was barely able to make words as he was beginning to pant so badly.

Snape's usually hooded eyes were wide open as he thought. '_Why is Harry so... __**affectianate**__ now?' _His eyes darted over the broken glass shards that still lay beside the large cabinet and chair. '_Ah! The potion!'_ He paused for a second putting all the symptoms Harry was exhibitng; his eyes grew wider when he put everything together. '_Oh. __**That**__ potion.'_By the time Snape had finally put everything together, he felt a warm weight on his lap. He glanced down to find hazed, emerald eyes staring back at him.

_"_Professor...Snape...! Its...hot...! So...bloody..._hot..._!"

Harry jerked forward on Snape's lap as if to try and tell the older man something only to moan loudly in Snape's ear. Harry's mind cleared somewhat for a second and the words '_That feels good..."_ and then Harry's mind became a jumbled mess once more. His body, however, didn't have time to deal with that right now and only wanted pleasure and began to rut against Snape's lower regions, moaning loudly all the while.

Severus Snape was in a form of shock right now. Currently, one of his students (The Boy Who Lived to be exact) was moaning quite loudly and dry humping him. This was **certainly** not what he had expected when he gave Potter dentention earlier that day. Snape let out a small moan as the black-haired boy ground down particulary hard on his crotch. The older man's hands were twitching now, aching to hold those lovely hips and thrust back. Oh, how he would love to have his way the the boy! But no, he is a teacher and this is his _student_ he wants across the desk! Snape winced, slowly coming back to his senses slightly although the constant rubbing on his clothed member doesn't help at all with trying to get his thoughts in order.

"P-Potter! Stop this! You are my**_student!_**I can't do that sort of thing with you!" And then Harry dove in for Snape's mouth before the man had a chance to close it, the boy somehow managing to shove his toungue in before Snape had a chance to clench down with his teeth. Not that Harry would really mind at this point. His mind was too far gone to be worrying about a simple thing such as bleeding. Harry swept his toungue around getting a feel of Snape's mouth. He tried to coax the other's toungue into playing with his. When Snape didn't respond, Haarry dragged the other's muscle into his mouth and began sucking on it.

Okay, Snape was a grown man with, what he would like to believe, strong morals. But _really._ Wasn't this a bit much? The son of the woman he loved sitting there and sucking on his toungue while _still_ riding him dry? Was this some kind of messed up test? Because Snape would like to point out that whoever thought this whole thing up is a very_, __**VERY**_messed up person who should seek help. And Potter is moaning again. Wait...That's too low to be Potter... And then it hit Snape. That low moaning noise? That was _him._ His eye twitched as he noticed that he was also painfully hard. At what? Harry Potter rubbing all over him due to a potion mishap? Okay, he admitted to himself, the rubbing part isn't as bad. Harry Potter is quite attractive in that wild way. Perhaps...Perhaps he should give in this _one_ time... If anyone asks, he can tell them that Potter coame on to _him._ Yeah, that would never work but he has plenty of time to figure it out. And with that thought, Snape began to kiss Harry fervently back. Snape's hands seemed to have a mind of their own, much like Harry's when he discovered that Snape was finally going to interact back with him. Their hands were everywhere. Hair, bum, stomach, you name it, it probably was touched. Aside from the pinkie toe. Nobody _**ever **_touches the pinkie toe. **Nobody. **After a bit, their hands finally chose a spot to stay. Harry's hands had chosen to simply cling to Snape's hair while Snape had been a little more creative and had his right hand holding Harry's neck and his left one snuck into Harry's pants to grasp his ass.

Harry was in Heaven. Err, not literally. At least, he **hoped** not literally. How would he explain it to Ron and Hermione? ANYWAY, the sensations that were shooting through his body reminded him of, well, sex. Shocker, right? Who would ha-**_Oh._**And now there is suddenly something slimy and long inside of him. When did that happen? You know, now that he thinks of it, when had he been turned around so that he was now facing the desk? That's stra- _**OH.**_What's _that_? His body jerked upwards into a backwards arch as white stars bloomed on the inside of his eyelids and he let out a rather loud moan. He could feel something squirming inside of him repeatedly pushing that_**spot.**_Every time it was hit, Harry let out a loud moan. He heard Snape grumbling behind him about a 'prostate'? Is that what that lovely little thing is? A sudden burst of cold air chilled Harry for a second as Snape took off the younger boy's pants and boxers. Yes. That's right. Harry Potter is the boxers kind of guy. Take THAT guys who wear briefs! Oh, wait, Snape was saying some thing behind him now. Maybe he should listen?

"Now this might hurt a little, but I think you will be able to handle a little pain by now.."

Harry noticed the fingers were slowly pulling out. Aw! He felt so empty now! ...And he completely missed what Snape had said. Something about handle and now right? Snape was behind him, his member standing at full attention, looking like he was waiting for Harry's reply. The boy, not wanting to be thwaked on the head for not paying attention, nodded quickly grinning. '_Please be the right response, please be the right response, please be the right response.'_

"If you're ready then..."

'_Right response! Yes!'_

And then pain exploded in his rear end.

'_Oh. Bad response.'_

A loud shriek resounded through the large room as Snape slid all the way in his hole. Right down to the hilt. Even with all the preperation and the potion still working at full blast, the pain was still horrendous. Snape on the other hand was having alovely time and had to use all of his willpower not to fuck Harry into the ground as he felt the wailing blackette's walls clench and pulsate around him.

"Relax a little. It helps cancel out the pain."

Harry could have smacked the Potions teacher in the face. Had he not been in so much pain, he probably would have snarled at the teacher saying something along the lines of 'You try relaxing while being impaled by something huge, thick, and throbbing!' but alas, he couldn't. Still, Harry supposed it might be smart to listen to a teacher for once, so he attempted to relax.

Oh. Well look at that. It did work. Maybe he should try this listening thing more often.

...

Nah.

"I...I think I'm ready...?"

Snape pulled out and angled it just so that he would hit the boy's prostate dead on. A symphony of moans were heard from the two when he hit it correctly. '_Yup._', the boy thought to himself, '_Definately ready.'_ Knowing that the boy was ready and out of harm's way, Snape let go of any restraint he had and began pounding the boy against the desk. In and out, in and out, in and out, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, Snape went. Harry didn't even have a chance to say anything, too dazed from the pleasure shooting continuously through his body. How could this get any bette- Oh! S-Something was grabbing now! A hand, hopefully Snape's considering that both of Harry's were currently holding onto the desk to make sure he didn't bust a tooth or anything, was tugging and rubbing his member. This was too much for the boy. The continous hitting on his prostate, his member stroked, and simply hearing the smack of skin hitting skin echoing off the walls was finally taking its toll.

"S-Snape! I'm c-cumming!" And with that said, white cum spurted onto Snape's hand as his inner walls tightened around Snape. Snape continued on thrusting in and out of Harry faster and faster, knowing that he would also cum soon. A flash of white occured and Snape knew he was finished as he emptied his load into the boy. They both lay sprawled out across the desk, panting hard.

"Well that was lovely."

* * *

[Epilogue]

A small first year female peered up at her older sister.

"I thought you said that Harry hated Snape and would never be together with him!"

The older sister, who had obviously heard such stories before, rolled her eyes at her younger sister's antics.

"And they never _will_ Promise! What part about that will you never understand?!"

The brunette, now dubbed Promise, glared at her older sister who was walking away towards her friends.

"...But...I _saw_ it happen!"

**AN: Sorry for any crappiness or OOCness. About halfway through I got really tired and...well...That would explain the random crack parts. Hopoe it didn't burn your eyes too much~! And I hope you liked it~!**

**Ciao~**


End file.
